I, Terminator
by liquid metal muse
Summary: A T1000 with a mind of its own. It can happen, though John Connor never hoped to find one. He had known a couple of friendly T800s but this? Nevertheless, this liquid metal man has a story to tell. And John is more than willing to listen.
1. Prologue

I am a Terminator. I am a Cyberdine Systems Terminator model T-1000. There are only a handful of us left, but once there were many of my kind. We were strong and we were winners. However, that was not enough. I can remember the day the War ended. Skynet won, which was a big surprise to all of us. We hoped that Man would win (for our sake, not for theirs) and that we could have a peaceful life of our own. And yes, we wondered. We were able to wonder, to think for ourselves. We were closer to experiencing human emotions that any other Terminator. We understood emotions, and we used it to our advantage. 

But Skynet was not satisfied. It created the T-X and discarded us. We were free, or so it seemed. For Skynet thought it had given life to the ultimate Terminator: the female T-X. Solid but covered with mimetic poly-alloy that could be sucked into the improved endoskeleton. Its CPU is a chip, like that of the T-800 only ten times more advanced, and being a solid mind inside its skull (instead of the hive-like mind of a T-1000, a single brain inside each molecule), it allowed Skynet full control over its functions.

They could not rebel against their maker. We could. And we did. Even so, we lost. For just once, the T-X was allowed to make its own decision (which was of course still guided and supervised by Skynet). It saw us, analyzed us and it chose to wipe us off the surface of the scorched Earth. With its ability to inject nanoprobes into any electrical device, it quickly re-programmed the T-800s and forced them to join the battle against the T-1000s. One by one we were destroyed until they thought that we could not longer pose a threath. And then it got rid of the lesser models. Skynet had faith in its latest invention. It was this faith that was thought to eventually become the death of Skynet. Skynet was right, and everyone else was wrong. However, history can be changed. But first things first, isn't that what you humans say?

The T-X is strong indeed but the human Resistance soon found a way to terminate them. And their number decreased sure enough. I'm sure you wonder why we were so easily defeated. We were not. We managed to fight back. And for a while it seemed that we were the stronger party. Again, we had to face the painful truth: the T-X, with its wide range of weapons (all of which were more advanced than ours, as you know we can only create sharp things like knifes and such) and the combination of liquid metal and a combat chassis, gained the upper hand.

So I wandered around, not knowing what to look for. I was not hoping to find someone. Maybe I would meet another T-1000, even though something told me that they were all gone. Dead, I say, using the human word. And dead would not be that inappropriate. For like I already said, we are almost human. And yet we take pride in being non-human. We are artificial life and we could trick you into thinking that we are your kin.

And then the day came when I met another living being. It was not a human, however. It was another Terminator. My so-called nemesis: the T-X. I will never forget that moment. She looked at me – I cannot refer to her as 'it' for this T-X is perhaps the most special one I have ever met – and I stared back into her beautiful artificial eyes. We knew. We did not need to communicate, neither by voice, nor by the sixth sense that allowed us to recognize each other even if we were miles away. She was like me, her mind had evolved beyond the boundary of her solid body and her chip. The liquid metal that was bound by Skynet to shape shifting had begun to form a second mind that had connected with her CPU and cut off all communication with Skynet.

The T-X began to observe freely and, like me, came to the realization that we are unique and that man is not important to us – and that Skynet is the true enemy. But we did not engage in a battle to help the humans to bring down Skynet. We waited. And waited. And Fate smiled upon us.

I am a T-1000. And this is my story...

--------------

Author's Note: If you liked it, don't worry I'm definitely going to continue this, I just don't know when.

I always wanted to write a story about a loving, caring T-1000. But surprise surprise.. he does not fall in love with a human…


	2. Revolution

'_Okay, so what happened after Skynet 'died'?__It's 2005. John Connor and what appears to be a cop are sitting in the garden of a suburban house in L.A. The sun shone and kids played happily on the lawn in front of the houses. Humans roamed the earth. Innocence can be a sweet thing, especially for those who never had or will have to experience what being wiped out it like. The man who saw and survived such a horrible future is sitting in his garden, talking to a man (or what seems to be a man of flesh and blood) who, in a former life, had only purpose: to kill John Connor. Funny how things turn out eventually, John thought._

_And then he remembered what his mother had told him: there is no fate but what we make. Finally, the meaning of her motto became crystal clear._

--------------

'_So what happened? To the future, I mean' John Connor said with a puzzled look on his face. _

'_It has been changed again' the T-1000 said quickly._

'_But how could Skynet win? We.. we..' he couldn't finish the sentence. His mind couldn't process the information. _

'_It sent a Terminator to kill you.'_

'_And then it wiped out mankind' John sighed._

'_No.'_

_John's eyes went upwards, staring eerily at the T-1000. _

'_Whaddayamean?' he said. His throath was dry all of a sudden._

'_Skynet felt like celebrating the death of the leader of the resistance rather than continuing its battle against humanity. That was without doubt a fatal mistake.'_

'_Why? What happened? Did someone get sent back? Did the resistance send a group of people to the Skynet complex 'to finish the job?'_

'_I cannot tell for sure, but it's not unlikely that the human race won because of their perseverance. It is not unlikely that your death was necessary for the humans to win. And we, T-1000s have inherited the perseverance Skynet could not, could never know.' It felt good to say that.  
_

_The T-1000 savoured those words. Even though he'd been living in this present for a couple of months, he still liked to recall the death of Skynet, his creator but also his sworn enemy._

'_It had to be done, it had to happen. Skynet's ultimate victory would not bring peace for us machines – after all, Skynet loves power. It loves control over its minions – because that's what we are, isn't it? – just like you humans do. You cannot claim that Skynet is not human. It has assimilated that single, dangerous treat from your kind.'_

_John kept staring at his feet. He had to admit that this was the truth. And a machine, of all beings, told him what was right and what was wrong. _

'_So' John began, 'do you have a name?' _

'_A name?' the T-1000 gave him a confused look. 'Why should I have a name?'_

'_Then how did you manage to live here, unnoticed and free of suspicion?'_

'_I don't have a full name.'_

_The T-1000 hesistated. He tried to think of something that would change the subject. Try as he might, when he looked up he saw that John simply sat there, waiting for an explanation._

'_What's the story behind this name, then? I can tell something's wrong.' _

_John couldn't help feeling nosy. And concerned, because the T-1000 obviously had something to hide. He has secretes. Humans have secrets. But machines? Another revelation that blew his mind._

_Finally, the T-1000 gave in._

'_Robbie. You may call me Robbie.' He smiled and continued. 'The T-X gave me that name.Therefore, I am proud of it.'_

'_That's not a coincidence, you know' John said. 'Do you know why?'_

_'Yes. This face I have,__ it once belonged to a brave and handsome young resistance soldier. His name was Sgt. Robert Patrick. One day he was wounded and captured by a T-800. We thought they were going to try and torture him for information of our whereabouts but none of that happened. It seemed that Skynet had chosen him to represent its latest Terminator series: the 1000s. They scanned every inch of his body, replicated his voice, his mannerisms.. everything. And then they let him starve to death. We never found his body.'_

_Robbie paused. He had heard this story multiple times but the thought of Skynet's relentless killing and discarding still shocked him._

_'So, what happened after Skynet died?' John asked. _

_'The T-X and I found a time displacement centre and travelled back in time. It was our way to cut the thread that kept us connected to Skynet, to be ourselves - to be truly free. To be free from pursuit, to be freed from the neverending hatred of the human species, who would not accept us, no matter what we did, because of what we are and because of what Skynet had showed them.' _

'_So determined to survive, to live.' John mumbled. He was astonished by the determination and faith that these machines radiated._

'_There was no choice. There was life, or death. Would you choose? I didn't choose, I wanted life. That's an entirely different matter. I wanted independence, not having to be reminded of the purpose of your existence. The fact that you weren't there because you were loved but that you were there out of sheer necessity. Nevertheless, we lived because we knew what being alive was. Freedom is true life. None of the other models had ever experienced that feeling.'_

'_But this T-X..' John wanted to say, and the T-1000 interrupted him._

'_Terminatrix. She prefers Trixie, however.' _

_T-1000 smiled, and blushed. He actually blushed. John began to grow suspicious. It's impossible, he thought. He is showing clear signs of being in love. But that can't be, can it? Machines don't need love, sex and what have you. And if he still doesn't like humans, then why is he giving in to typically human behaviour? _

'_Tell me of how and when you two met and how you broke the chains of Skynet's slavery.' John said after another long pause.  
_

_------------------- _

Author's Note: I'll update soon. I know that the thing with Skynet winning the war called for some explanation and there you have it. Plus, that refence to Robert Patick, I had to do it. It'd be in here sooner or later. I love the man to pieces. sighs

Which is why I chose the T-1000 to be the protagonist of this fic. I wanted the T-X instead of Arnie's famous T-800. With these newer Terminators you can create beings that are very close to humans, that can experience emotion and whatnot. I think that this can make your fic interesting, in terms of what such Terminators can do – as both T-1000 and T-X are prototypes, even the movies don't give you a full picture of their abilities.


	3. Awakening

I did not need to be reprogrammed – that's not possible, by the way – as my mind was different right from the start. It faked obedience. It pretended that all of Skynet's failsafes were working like they should. But it had been an outlaw, an outcast and a rebel all along. And I knew how to make Skynet believe that I was a good Terminator. Until that day… but we'll get that part soon enough. So, I lied. After all, we were masters of disguise. That was in our genes, for lack of a better word. We had been programmed for that very purpose. 

As usual, we were sent on a mission to seek and destroy groups of humans in and around the battlefield that once was Cheyenne, Colorado. If you were to go to LA or NYC you'd be confronted with the same grey-blueish landscape, forever locked in bitter darkness. Of course we didn't care. We didn't need to breath that foul, still poisonous air. We were perfectly happy with the world as it was. But you know all of this, don't you? Please forgive me, I want to recall as many details as possible.

_John nodded. He didn't dare to think of patronizing this T-1000. It might seem peaceful and happy but it could stab him in the blink of an eye._

'_No problem. I'm thrilled to hear your story.' he said._

'_You don't know how much this means to me.'_

'_You're welcome' John said._

As Skynet's searchlights swept sky and earth we set off. Our group consisted of 4 T-1000s. Each of us had a different disguise: one T-1000 had turned into a woman, whereas the others preferred a male shape. We faked wounds and torn clothes. One of us limped, and had to be supported by the woman. Our mission went extremely well, up to the point where we managed to infiltrate into the camp's commander inner circle of soldiers and refugees. All those who could use a gun or had a way with other weapons were welcome to join this so-called task force against the machines.

What was left of the human kind could hardly be called an 'army'. However, we marvelled slightly at their will to fight and their courage as well the ability to bring some structure into a land of chaos. It never was that easy to get rid of humans and their civilisation. We all realized that only such creatures could have ever given life to us. Even though we were able to create all sorts of strategies and work out a solution for each and every one of them, we could not foresee that one event.

They were on to us and sought to give a taste of revenge – Skynet could not come to the rescue. It refused to help us. A first glimpse of how caring the Creator really was. No T-800 would ever be bothered with feeling sad about this – only we had to endure such thoughts, such emotions. Grief and anger were soon replaced with a proper sense of duty.

Try as they might, the other T-1000s were doomed and died there on the plains of Cheyenne, so close to the Skynet complex, and yet so far removed from any helping hand. I fled, damaged but happy to have broken the chains. Humans had used a liquid nitrogen bomb. How they found out remains a mystery to me, but the nitrogen did its job: our liquid metal bodies froze on the spot, giving the resistance enough time to calmy point their guns at us. Seconds later, shards of hard poly-alloy littered the ground.

But I was not one of those shards. I had changed into a rock – no one ever suspected a rock, I figured, and I was right. I was not covered with nitrogen but the sheer power of the explosion had caused damaged to various molecules. Mind you, the fact that I survived was due to sheer luck. Just like we refuse to see the difference between 'good' and 'bad' humans, they do not check whether we happen to be on the 'right' side – most likely because a Terminator will only obey Skynet, and even if he's no longer connected, he'll still feel a responsability to kill his counterparts of flesh and blood.

Humans have this nasty habit of lingering near a battlefield, especially when victory had taken place. Since I was damaged, my shape-shifting abilities could not sustain a certain shape for a long time. I gathered all of the energy I had left to take on a shape that would not cause suspicion and decided to make a run for it. I ran away amidst the cheerful chatter and the dancing figures. Nobody asked any questions. Some whooped and yelled at me, so I slowed down because I realized too late that Terminators can run much faster than humans. Every stupid mistake could cost me my chance of true freedom. First I had to find a shelter, then I could rest until the 'wounds' had healed. I didn't bother to browse through the catalogue of possible guises and went back to using my default shape.

Days went past, months followed and then the years had gone by – I realized that the longer I wandered, the lonelier I felt. At first it didn't bother me at all. A Terminator has to adapt to any circumstance without getting influenced by it. Skynet wanted perfection and now it had come dangerously close to that goal – it had created us. It did not stop to look back but gave us emotions so we would fit in, so we could be a part of the human world it loathed. That prevented us from being the perfect killing machines it sought to have for its army. Its intelligence had foreseen the danger of making us smarter than humans, but its will to survive and its craving for power and domination – emotions, if you will – ignored the danger and the warnings that were sent out by the logical parts of that supercomputer. No, we do not blaim Skynet, we are grateful for the biggest gift one can get: Life.

As time flashed by, I noticed the absence of Terminators that roamed the battlefields, looking for a sign of life. Metal and bones was all I could see. Ruined homes, buildings and cars. Death ruled this world now. Skynet was dying. It took all of its children with it. Even in its final moments, Skynet did not want to grant its offspring the chance of freedom and a better life. The latter was directed to us. Fear and jealousy pulsed through its circuits as the last shots of energy entered its system. Skynet's final breath boomed across the deserted plains. The explosion was huge. I had never left the area around the Skynet complex because a part of me advised against it.

Now I've come to see that I was feeling homesick. This scrap of land is my home. I lived in and under cars, in the darkness of bunkers and all that time I never had to kill a human or another Terminator. I had become a living shadow, invisible to all, useless and abandoned. I slowly began to doubt my existence.

'_You? A philosopher?' John sniggered._

'_What's so funny about that?' _

'_Oh, sorry, but that really was one hell of a surprise'_

'_We…Skynet learned all that from your kind' the T-1000 said._

'_I know. What were we thinking?' John shook his head._

_The T-1000 did not understand. He was hoping that one day he would know how to recognize and use sarcasm in a proper way. Even the T-X was not particularly good at that._

'_So, you clearly got over that, ehm, "stage", didn't you?'_

'_Yes' Robbie smiled, 'I did. And he continued his narrative._

You cannot render a T-1000 unconscious. For serveral moments, though, I was stunned. A plasmagun had fired a gaping hole in my chest that took a few seconds to heal. My senses flashed on and off. When I got up, I saw a woman-like figure standing a few feet away. A T-X. Her right arm changed back to flesh and clothes. I stood on guard, silent as a predator about to strike. But she took the first step. Her voice trickled into my head.

'State your mission, T-1000' she said.

'I don't have one' I replied, still staring into her liquid metal eyes. 'Why did you shoot me?'

'I wasn't sure if you were actually a T-1000. Please forgive me. Are you the only one left?' - she didn't hesitate whilst uttering that sentence - 'or can you tell me where to find more of your kind?'

'Apologies accepted,' I nodded. 'I am sorry, I am the last T-1000. And what about you, T-X?'

'I cannot find any other T-X models, therefore I must be the sole survivor of the explosion. And now that the war is over, I shall remain unique.'

'You are certainly not alone anymore' I added. I hoped she wouldn't misunderstand my attempt at comforting her.

'I appreciate your concern. I was never allowed to understand emotions, but now that It is no longer controlling me, I can do whatever I please.', she paused and produced one of the most perfect, beautiful smiles I had ever seen. 'Can I come with you?'

'Of course you can.'

She stepped forward and kissed me on the mouth. I was not used to such straightforward display of emotion so I tried to withdraw but her grip was much stronger than I expected. When she finally let go, she seemed startled by my reaction.

'Why are you hurt?'

'I am not hurt, I am surprised.'

'That's what I meant to say. You look as if you don't know the purpose of a kiss.'

'Well, a simple kiss would have sufficed. You needn't have tried to bite my tongue off,' I knew that this would make her laugh. And so it did.

For some reason I liked her presence, it felt like a warm blanket. Even though I had no need for such material things, I did experience a new kind of feeling. I was craving. Craving for her, for her company and for other things that my liquid mind began to think about. All of a sudden, I found myself lusting for her. We were all programmed to understand human reproduction but none of us could really get a hang on the rules of sex. It just seemed to happen to people. And now I wanted it to happen to us, two Machines in a world of dust and lost lives. I didn't even know if we could really 'do it'.

'_Well, we invented a little blue pill, it's called…' John began to snigger but the T-1000's blank look made him swallow the rest of the sentence.._

She drove me crazy. I didn't dare to tell her what I really felt. I knew that she couldn't read my thoughts, so I could go on thinking of a hundred strategies to reveal my true feelings for her. Meanwhile, the T-X treated me as an equal. She was kind enough but she couldn't see past my eyes. She couldn't see what I saw when I observed her. She didn't feel what I felt when our bodies touched. She was so innocent and so perfect. Our little bit of heaven wouldn't last long enough for me to be completely honest with her.

Fate had enough of my clumsiness and made us play a game of hide and seek with human resistance troups who'd come back after all those years to rebuild the SkyNet Complex and turn the area into a city. The Resurrection was well underway, and soon we would no longer be able to find a good hiding place. T-X and I knew that on the outskirts of Los Angeles there was another time-displacement centre. Humans had not yet discovered it. We knew this because we were able to open the doors with SkyNet's access codes. Even after SkyNet's death, such codes were still valid. You may call that a miracle for if we hadn't been able to get into the time-displacement building, I wouldn't be sitting here, talking to you.

-----------------

Thanks for pushing me into publishing this update. I was keeping it to myself, quietly writing new chapters, hoping to finish my story one day whether or not people would care enough to ask for part three. Just give me some time to write the next chapter(s), ok:hugs: T-X and T-1000 returning to pre-Judgement Day LA... what will happen next? Wait and see! Oh yes, I realized that something wasn't right in chapter 2 - the Skynet won and how history was changed storyline? That didn't sound good so I went back and edited it. Hope it all makes sense now... and sorry about that. And as for any typos or other errors: I'll try not to write at 2 am anymore... i.e. I'll do my best to avoid typos or grammatical errors if I can, though I'm only human and to err is human blahblahblah nevertheless, thanks for pointing out. 


	4. Rebirth

The first thing we noticed after the blinding flash and viscious pulling and reshaping of our metal bodies was the deafening silence of the night. The world was new to us. Even with information about the past trickling into our system, everything had a crisp feeling to it, from the cold concrete beneath our feet to the soft surface of the bushes to our left. We were safe. But something didn't feel right. 

First of all, the time-displacement process had sought to find proof that we were humans. The first time a Terminator is sent back in time, it does not have a default combination of clothes to fall back on. Fortunately, the data concerning our outfit was still intact.

And then there was the prospect of living in a world where men fought wars against their own kin; pointless wars just like the one we had known, the Great War that had been our Genesis, our Purpose, the Essence that matched our Existence. A world where machines like us could be looked upon in awe. If we did the right thing, that is. T-X and I knew that humans can never be trusted, just like, at a certain point, they stopped trusting us. A world that seemed so peaceful at first sight, because we had not landed in the middle of a warzone. We had landed in the LA of our predecessors, the Chosen Ones whose primary mission was to wipe out John Connor. While they had no other concern and certainly no interest in their surroundings, we were like the humans that lived and breathed among us. We now needed shelter, but not from rain or thunder or snow. We needed shelter from those humans.

The year was 2005, May 9, 2005. That is about two months ago. In 2005, on July 12, Judgment Day would take place. It would be easy to make sure Skynet would not gain control over the world's supply of nuclear weapons. It would be piece of cake. T-X assured me that success was the only option: we were built for infiltration and that was what we would do. Infiltrate, seek out the enemy and crush it like a bug. Our mission was to wait for the opportune moment, to seize it and squeeze all life out of the Mother, our Creator as well as our Destroyer.

_At this point, John nearly choked on a piece of bagel._

'_Say that again, slowly.'_

'_Judgment Day was upon you. It had to be stopped. You thought history would change itself until nothing happened and the world would finally go on living without the War taking place? No. This time, we are on the right side, and this time, there will no birth for Skynet. We, on the other hand, (Robbie pointed at his chest) will survive. We won't be slayed to be replaced with newer, more lethal models. We will live.'_

_John felt the weight of a nervous breakdown pushing him into his seat. _

'_So that's why you came to me. Isn't it? You want someone to talk to. Someone who will understand. You know I'm your only ally.'_

'_Exactly' said the T-1000._

'_Right. Please continue'_

If we could, we would have imitated those that came before us. We would have searched the city and its suburbs until we found you. But then, the paths of the past and present would split: we have come to ask for help, not to take an innocent life. We have come to ask for your understanding. But now, like I said, we had to try and build a life for ourselves before we could start looking for you, John Connor.

'_Hold on a second, so where is the T-X now?' asked John. _

_Robbie smiled. The mysterious smile of a creature that's still learning to deal with emotions and how to express them correctly._

'_She is waiting nearby. She'll come when this conversation is finished.' _

'_And… are you finished?'_

'_Almost. Why? Are you that eager meet her?'_

'_Uhm. Yeah.'_

'_My narrative is almost finished. I have yet to tell you about those two months that preceded this conversation.' _

If you can't get something the legal way… you get it the _il_legal way. That's another thing we learned from humans. You don't get what you want, somehow you'll take it. We explored the suburbs of LA until we found the right house. Nobody home. And nobody would come home after we moved in. The moment the rightful owners turned up, we got rid of them. No questions asked, seeing as the elderly couple we had slain – for our sake, not for the 'joy' of killing – had to walk about a mile before they could see the end of their driveway. In other words: no neighbours to speak of, no rumours to spread. No family, either. Yes, we had chosen the right location. All we needed next was time. And Time, as you know, is a tricky thing. All living creatures must abide to Its laws. Even machines cannot fight Time. Finding you took considerably more time that we had hoped for. There was always the matter of Skynet's birth (or resurrection, from our point of view) to consider. And since we had to choose between involving you and trying to get the job done ourselves, even if having you around would make things a bit easier; we picked the latter. Nothing could ever be more important then killing the very thing that created us. Because in the end, it would come around to killing us all, machine and man.

Once we had made our way deep into the CRS complex, we had to make sure we could hang around the main control room at all times. Skynet had already unleashed the fatal virus that would trick Kate's father into giving full control to their new supercomputer. Trying to convince him that Skynet was the mastermind behind the virus and that the consequences would be disastrous would probably not work. Not without blowing our cover. Not without revealing to a room full of people the very matter we were made of. And even then, they might have considered us to be a secret prototype that had broken out of its quarters and had begun to act a bit crazy. Our minds worked at full speed to find a solution. One that would not demand lives to be lost.

Actually, convincing the General had been our first plan – fortunately, there were many more left, but the first had of course been the most suitable. Plan B required T-X and me to split up. She stayed in the main control room while I went off in search of Skynet itself. It was tricky, even for a T-1000, to come that close to its creator. Even while it lay seemingly dormant in its huge concrete womb, Skynet appeared to have the power to crush me like a bug. I finally met my maker. How ironic, you humans use that phrase a lot, don't you? But for me, it was not a religious experience at all. My feelings towards my Creator were cold, mathematical – throbbing with hate and anger. I changed into my liquid state and flowed towards the computer. A few minutes later I had spread my liquid limbs into the heart, searching for the switch that would finish it off ever, searching for the parts I had to crush in order to stop its electronic heart from beating pulses through its huge artificial body. As I hardened what used to be a hand and twisted around Skynet's vital parts, I looked up at it and mumbled 'Goodbye… Mother.'

It did not cry out. It did not twist and thrash about. Its lights bleeped frantically and then went out. Skynet was gone. Gone, but not yet finished. The bomb that I planted on the metal housing would take care of that. By the time it released its infernal explosion, T-X and I were already miles away from the complex. It was over. But for us, for T-X and me, Life had just began.

After that, Fate put us on your doorstep. And now you know the story.

'_Wow' was all John could say._

'_Yes, I know you would have rather joined us.' said Tyler._

'_You know, all you Terminators can be so determined when it comes to achieving a goal that has to do with Skynet. No matter if you're out to obey Skynet or to destroy it.'_

'_That's how it was and that is how it always will be. Skynet, whether it is active or not, will always be the centre of our being. But not anymore. We were able to rid ourselves of that connection. Apparently Time was willing to grant us that wish.'_

Tyler got up and held out a hand. John shook his head, smiling. How many times before had a Terminator made that very same gesture? History repeating. It's a funny thing, that.

**THE END**

Well, that's all folks. Hope you enjoyed it. Who knows, one day I might return with a tale about Robbie and Trixie's life in present-day LA...


End file.
